The technology has developed in every field presently. Researchers in cognitive science today investigate on how thoughts and feelings are reflected in bodily response systems including physiology, facial features, and body movements. Progress in these areas is accelerated by inexpensive, non-intrusive, portable, scalable, and easy to calibrate movement tracking systems. Recent study on humans shows that body language plays a significant role in determining how truthful or deceitful a person's behaviour is. Currently there are numerous systems for analysing body language of humans. Such systems may work with any commercially available camera and with existing videos cameras, thereby affording inexpensive, non-intrusive, and potentially portable and scalable estimation of body movement One such device for tracking the body movement is a Closed-circuit television (CCTV). The CCTV is a television system in which signals are not publicly distributed but are monitored for surveillance and security purposes. The CCTV relies on placement of cameras, and observation of the data obtained from cameras. Most commonly, CCTV are used for surveillance purposes at public places such as shopping malls, offices, airports and the like to protect against property theft, and vandalism.
In an example, the CCTV are used to record video footages of interrogations performed on suspected criminals. The recorded video footages are stored in a database for further processing.
In the existing methods, the video footages (in real-time or offline) are analysed by specialists in a particular field. Also, the analysis video footages are subjected to availability of good professionals in this field. Since the criminal psychologist analyse the video manually, the process becomes tedious, time consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, the existing systems are user specific, where a database is created for every individual by considering different attributes related to body of the individual. Thus, making the existing systems time consuming and cumbersome process. There is a need for an efficient mechanism for creating a generalized model for each category such as, patients, criminals, suspects, interview candidate and the like, which cars be used for determining the intent of the subject.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.